Metroid: New Mission
by Rudy Blade
Summary: Samus gets orders to retrieve something that belonged to the Galaxy Federation Alliance. Little does Samus know it's just as dangerous as she is. Contains spoilers.


Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Serenity, Metroid, and their associated characters. The events told here are not in anyway connected to said series, and are totally pulled from my head if not my ass. Read if you want. I'm writing this for my own accord, so flames are welcome.

-Rudy Blade-

* * *

Chapter 1: Orders.

* * *

Samus rose from her slumber slowly, the ship's computer pinged on her visor that she had a file waiting for her on bridge. She walked up to the bridge from her quarters, passing a few engineers on her way. A captain saluted her as she entered the bridge. She sarcastically saluted back as she walked past and up to a console and she began to download the file that the ship's computer pinged to her visor. The navigators on the bridge looked at her with extreme suspicion. She hated that.

"Ever since the Parasite X incident, they won't look me in the eyes. When they do, they look at me with some sort of fear that I'm going to eat them whole on the spot or something." Samus thought as she opened the file. It was Galaxy Federation Alliance orders.

Begin Transmission….

"Samus, your orders are to catch a bio-form that escaped from XX facility. Target now moves about in space and aided

byrogueFirefly Class ship titled Serenity. The target is called River Tam. She is a reader and psychic. She has already evaded an

Alliance Federal Covert Operative. She is extremely dangerous and we now need to capture her using any means necessary. Your

orders are to retrieve River Tam by any means possible. You are to leave immediately after receiving this file. Reward will be

discussed upon your return.

Galaxy Federation Alliance.

End Transmission…

Samus exited from the bridge and back to her quarters. She equipped herself with her energy tanks and missile silos. After filling both, she began the decent to the ship hold and passed the galley. She wanted breakfast, but had no time. She reached the hold without passing a soul. The engineers that she passed on her way to the bridge were standing underneath her ship. One screamed orders to the rest as she approached, he looked at her.

"Sorry, but we need to double-check your system for bugs. ADAM won't boot up the preflight manual, and we can't let you leave without a preflight log." He said to her sternly. She laughed under her breath and approached her ship. The engineer began to stop her when she spoke.

"ADAM, start the preflight log." The computer immediately booted and responded.

"What are the orders, lady?" The computer immediately responded as the engineers finished taking the preflight log down, and the one who spoke to her earlier, raised an illuminated flare and Samus entered the ship.

"We have to retrieve a reader for the GFA, nothing important." Samus said as the ship automatically began to take off. ADAM flew the ship to the nearest free space and set the controls to manual as Samus took over. ADAM carefully 'read' the file that Samus uploaded to him.

"Well, at least they didn't send you after another Ridley clone." ADAM said with a tone of sarcasm. Samus pointed the ship in the direction of the closest planet to begin her investigation. She hated the fact that they didn't give her leads, and with the fact that they are going to access the reward based on her performance. A ping on her visor drew her attention to the planet that they were approaching. ADAM took the controls as they received clearance to land. They landed without incident, and Samus exited the ship with very little enthusiasm. She barely began to walk away from the ship, and she had people looking at her strangely. She figured it was because the last time she was here, she had her other power suit and her new one was dramatically different. She made her way to the tavern that she knew well, leaving her arm cannon in one of the weapons boxes at the entrance, and took the keypin out. Gripping it in her hand, she sat at the barstool closest to the door. The bartender slowly approached as her helmet made a hiss. She pulled it off with little hesitation, and set it on the counter to her left.

"Wadda ya want?" The bartender said gruffly.

"Something light, I'm on duty." Samus responded. The bartender mixed a drink and set it in front of her holding his hand out.

"Here, you pay first. No exceptions." He took the money that Samus gave him, and returned her change. He went back to serving other customers. A commercial appeared on the GFA's security AV feed.

"God, I hate those stupid candy bars." Samus sighed. A man approached her.

"Hey hottie, want me to buy you a REAL drink?" He said to her, almost inebriated. Samus frowned as she turned and looked at him.

"Look, I'm on duty. No." She said back to him. He grabbed her half-arm.

"Well you are drinking _something_, so why not a _real_ drink. Then I'll show you a good time." He said as Samus stood. She was a good foot taller than the man, and she moved her arm, making him lose his grip.

"I said I'm not interested. Any questions?" She said as she picked him up off the floor with her left hand. The man shook his head and she let him go. The rest of the bar fell silent during this whole exchange. She looked at the crowd that stared at her.

"I'm looking for a ship, Firefly class. Anybody got information for me?" She stared coldly back at the crowd, the man at her feet spoke after a moment.

"What's the name of the ship?" he said more sober than a few seconds before.

"Serenity." She responded in monotone.

"Her crew was here a few days ago. The captain took a job for me. Why are you looking for her?" The man said, picking himself up off the floor.

"Well then, it looks like you get to talk to me after all." She said as they sat at his table. It was obvious the men sitting with them were his bodyguards. Nothing that she couldn't handle, but she wasn't about to blow a chance to make this mission easier.

"What were the details of the mission?" She asked as she set her helmet on the table, next to her drink.

"They were to retrieve something for me from a--" He paused in mid-sentence. Samus looked directly at him.

"You don't happen to be from the Alliance, do you?" He said with his hand over his mouth. She knew then that the job wasn't an honest one, but didn't care.

"If you think that I'm going to bust you for whatever that you sent them to do, don't worry. I'm only a bounty hunter that's paid by the GFA to do dirty work. I have no reason to report this to them, no money in it for me." She shot back without hesitation. The man considered what she said for a moment, and then continued.

"As long as you don't inform the Alliance, then I can tell you. The captain is going to get some money that a man borrowed from me and defaulted payment. I told him that payment would be 40-60 in my favor," he explained.

"Where did you send them?" She said back to him, sipping the drink she ordered earlier.

"I sent him over to the town to the south of here. The guy owns a business there and is usually present." The man responded, standing.

"Look, I do not want any trouble with whatever you need from them, but I _do_ want my money. As long as you don't interfere with it, I'll send you the coordinates," he said, dismissing his guards. She tossed him a large wad of money.

"Here. I have no intention of interfering with your operation, but it may come to that. Take this, just in case." She said as he checked some of the bills for legitimacy. He nodded and tossed her a small disk.

"We have a deal," he said, leaving the bar. Samus finished her drink leisurely before gathering her belongings.

"Where are you hiding, little girl?"

* * *

Author's Note: Well, here is the first chapter of something that bit me in the ass as I watched Serenity for the fourth time.

Tora: He means third, unless he's planning on stealing another of my employee guest passes to go watch it tonight.

If you want, take the time to review, but it's not important enough for me to beg, just wonder what you people think, it might be amusing.

-Rudy Blade-


End file.
